Question: What common fraction (that is, a fraction reduced to its lowest terms) is equivalent to $.3\overline{25}$?
To express the number $0.3\overline{25}$ as a fraction, we call it $x$ and subtract it from $100x$: $$\begin{array}{r r c r@{}l}
&100x &=& 32&.5252525\ldots \\
- &x &=& 0&.3252525\ldots \\
\hline
&99x &=& 32&.2
\end{array}$$ This shows that $0.3\overline{25} = \frac{32.2}{99} = \frac{322}{990} = \boxed{\frac{161}{495}}$.

(Note: This last fraction is in lowest terms, because $161=7\cdot 23$ and $495 = 3^2\cdot 5\cdot 11$.)